24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Santa Clarita Power Plant
Dear Lord. Which one is it guys? This is the third time this page has been moved. - Xtreme680 07:30, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Fox's episode guide and my closed-captioning say San Clarita Power Plant and this articlesays San Clarita as well, even acknowledging that the show uses the "wrong" name. -Kapoli 07:31, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :: Despite the fact that it does sound like they're saying "San Clarita" on the show and the closed captioning spells it that way, "Santa Clarita" is how it appears in The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU, not to mention the fact that Santa Clarita is a real location, while San Clarita is not. Here are my thoughts on all of our sources: :: San Clarita ::* Apparent on-screen dialogue - Just because a character pronounces something one way, doesn't mean they're right. Normally there'd be no reason to assume they mispronounced it, but in this case we have evidence against it. ::* Fox.com - Despite being the show's official site, spelling has never been their strong point. Let us not forget "Feruz". ::* Closed captioning - Again, a very unreliable source for spelling. This is literally just someone listening to the episode and typing out what they hear. There are countless (often hilarious) errors in the closed captioning, such as Palmer calling Carl Webb "Paul", despite him clearly saying "Carl". :: Santa Clarita ::* Findings at CTU - Other than closed captions, this is the only instance we've seen of it actually being spelled out. In my opinion, there's no reason to assume it's wrong. ::* Real life - perhaps the most important piece of evidence. Santa Clarita exists in real life, while San Clarita doesn't. :: Since, as that article points out, "Santa Clarita" is later featured in the series, I'm pretty sure we can chalk up "San" as a mistake. I don't see why we'd assume they both exist. --Proudhug 09:33, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Hmmm, the only reason that I turned on the closed-captioning to begin with was because I saw that this page had been moved back to Santa Clarita, and I was sure that I heard San Clarita when I watched the episode. Listening to it again now, I am sure that I'm hearing San Clarita, but if you want to keep the page here, then fine. Perhaps San Clarita should be a redirect to this page, since I'm obviously not the only one who heard it that way and several sources have it listed that way. And am I to understand that, based on your argument, real-life geography is appropriate on Wiki24? -Kapoli 10:27, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Another thing I'd like to point out is the canon hierarchy that lists the Fox website above novels and comics. Now I know that spelling may not be the Fox website's strong suit, but this time, the website reflects both the closed-captioning and audio of the TV show. The novel is the contradictory information. -Kapoli 10:41, 12 June 2006 (UTC) : Currently, the page redirects anyway because it does that when you move pages. I can see the argument for both spellings of the term (hence my breakdown above), however I think this just comes down to common sense. We do have to make some real-life assumptions on this site. We're not going to arbitrarily spell it "Chynah" just because we haven't see the country spelled on-screen. This is a case of an error, as far as I can see, and I don't know that the canon heirarchy should apply to things that are blatantly errors, anyway. It comes back to the mountains in Iowa thing. If in the next episode Mike Novick says he's going to Las Angeles, and both the CC and Fox.com spell it "Las Angeles", do we assume that Mike is talking about a different city and start a new article for it? Or do we assume Jude Ciccolella misspoke and the CC and Fox.com accidentally transcribed his error? If you think we should do the former, then by all means we can keep it as "San Clarita" and put a note about the name difference at the bottom. If we'd seen the name "San Clarita Power Plant" plastered across the top of the building, then by all means we'd do this, but the only place the name is spelled IU is in FaCTU. And for the record, the canon heirarchy only really applies to IU material. Episode summaries are OOU. The portion of Fox.com that the canon heirarchy refers to is the character profiles section. ::So it's not "first come, first serve" so to speak? I've seen a few instances of this myself. Agent Alan Hayes, for example, was called Hayes first, and then once or twice (both from audio and closed captions) referred to as Hanks before going back to Hayes once again. There's also another page or three on here that I can't remember right now but have the character's name spelled out thw way it was on the show, and then as a note at the bottom how it was spelled in The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU. I suppose the best way to do it would make a tally mark of all 24-related material so to speak. (That is something directly 24-related; excluding fan pages and articles.) Whichever spelling is the most used, we go with. -WarthogDemon 23:07, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Hayes was never called "Hanks" on screen. This was just another case of the CC guy screwing up. This is precisely why it can't be trusted. It's just someone typing what they hear. Sometimes they hear "Hayes" as "Hanks", sometimes they hear "Carl" as "Paul", and sometimes they hear "Keith" as "The kid". CC is not a reliable source of spelling, nor is it remotely canon. --Proudhug 00:07, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Alright look, in the first few minutes of the 7-8am episode, Gaines says perfectly clearly SAN CLARITA (after letting Jack speak to Teri briefly). Then there's a reporter's voiceover at the beginning of the 9am episode who says, "We haven't learned anything new about the incident at the SAN CLARITA Power Plant where Senator Palmer was rushed out this morning." Watch the episodes and listen for yourself. I've watched a 5 hour stretch, and I can't find ONE person who refers to it as the SANTA Clarita Power Plant. Go watch those two episodes and hear it for yourself. I don't care if we know that in "real life" it's SANTA Clarita, the show itself contradicts it. Watch the episodes, you don't even have to bother with the CC. It's San Clarita on the show. The right thing to do here is move this page back to "San Clarita Power Plant" and make a note about it at the bottom. -Kapoli 04:30, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Haha, I know; I already pointed that out about the pronunciation. See my post above about the legitimacy of each source of the spelling. See also my post above about errors in episodes and whether or not we should accept them as fact. --Proudhug 04:38, 13 June 2006 (UTC) So it boils down to us having two pieces of IU information. 1) People definitely pronounce it "San Clarita", and 2) People definitely spell it "Santa Clarita". I don't see any other choice but to deduce that it's spelled "Santa" but pronounced "San". This isn't an unreasonable stretch, kinda like how "Sault" and "Sioux" are both pronounced "Soo". :Where does anyone spell it Santa Clarita on the show? -Kapoli 14:41, 13 June 2006 (UTC) It was never spelled on the show. The only IU spelling comes from HSSFaC. --Proudhug 14:43, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Not to muddy the waters or anything, but I just heard Erin Driscoll say "Santa Clarita." Not in reference to the power plant, but she said it. And Curtis just said it, too. It's where the train attack was at the beginning of Day 4! --StBacchus 08:53, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the area they refer to during Day 4 is definitely Santa Clarita. I think after the commuter train is bombed, they say that it was travelling through the Santa Clarita Valley. Apparently the script supervisors on 24 need to pay a little more attention... but I guess they don't track things from Season to Season or even hour to hour. -Kapoli 09:02, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, plus the commuter train, the power plant, Gaines' hideout, and the area with the secret prison are all really in Santa Clarita. Although real-life geography can't lightly be taken into this wiki, you can't say the show's creators don't check it. May I add that the way many people speak in that area frequently slur spanish placenames. I have never heard anyone say that name like it was spelled, but more like Sann'aclarida. Cymra37 19:34, 14 August 2006 (UTC)